Enterprise Management Applications (EMA) and other similar management applications may provide business solutions for creating reports by providing project templates and modeling tools. The applications may operate over a Web-based framework that allows for users to interact with data in the Enterprise Management Application through a Web browser. A user may create new content for the EMA, and also modify existing content. In an Enterprise Management Application, program development and modification may typically be accomplished using the application's own integrated development environment, which resides in the EMA. Most additions and changes can be made with resources in an Application Object Server (AOS) contained in the EMA and using the Integrated Development Environment (IDE). More advanced applications and modifications can be created by using separate Program Development Applications (PDA) that are specifically designed for providing a platform for programming of projects and applications. Some Enterprise Management Applications may be configured to allow for some development and modification of programs, projects, and applications using separate PDA's, however, the applications are not typically integrated together or synchronized, and programming and development for EMAs in separate Program Development Applications may consequentially be cumbersome and inconvenient.
Generally, in order to program for a separate application using a Program Development Application, program language compatible with the EMA may be copied by a user from the command line in the EMA and pasted into a command window in the PDA for design and modification of EMA projects. Bulk generating the code (e.g. X++ or C# code) from the command line and including it into a PDA project may be time consuming and inefficient, and may produce copying mistakes which generate errors in code language. Additionally, a user must constantly go back and forth between the applications, and manually copy the bulk generated code into the PDA whenever changes, additions, and modifications are made to the code so that the code is consistently updated with new changes. In some cases, the necessity to constantly go back and forth and ensuring to copy the latest updated code for use in the project may cause an earlier version to be used if the latest version is not copied into the project before modifications are made.